The invention is directed to a punching device to be attached to a sewing machine as well as a throat plate for punching.
Punching, also called felting, is understood as the connection of two textile structures using needles, however without any thread. Such devices are known from prior art, e.g., from US 2005/0268831, including such that can be attached to household sewing machines. These devices comprise a press pad mounted to the presser foot shaft, having a number of holes according to the number of punching needles or a slot common for all needles. Such devices cannot be adjusted to the textiles to be processed.